


Step One

by dragonwrangler



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, SHIELD Daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wants to know why Marcus isn’t Marcus anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step One

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene set at the end of Battle Scars #6. Prompt fill for ‘Shades of Grey’ on my Nick Fury Avenger Prompt Table. Slight hint of Nick Jr./Phil.

"So, why the name change?"

Nick scowled down at the S.H.I.E.L.D. handbook he’d been wading though for the last two hours and waited until Phil had set down his tray of food before responding with, “Why the suit?”

"Not the same thing and you know it." Phil, dressed in the black three piece suit he’d started wearing ever since they’d arrived on the helicarrier, took a bite out of his hamburger then pushed the basket of fries towards Nick.

After finishing off a few, Nick tried again to avoid answering. “It’s the name mom gave me so why the hell not?”

"She called you Marcus."

"Yeah well, not like she had a choice there."

"Hm."

Nick finally looked away from the book and scowled at Phil. Phil calmly ate his hamburger and waited him out.

"Okay, fine; spit it out, Cheese. What the hell do you want me to say?"

"The truth."

Nick shook his head and went back to staring at the thick book in front of him. Phil sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Come on Marcus—"

"Nick."

"Nick. Whatever. What the hell is up with you?" He waved his hand at their surroundings. "With all of this? I mean you’re wearing Captain America’s old uniform for God’s sake!"

"And you look like you just stepped out of an MIB movie!" He narrowed his one good eye and pointed a finger at Phil. "And if you start calling me agent J, so help me Cheese, I will shoot you in the kneecaps."

"Spoil all my fun. And you’re avoiding my question."

Nick considered just to continue avoiding the question but he knew Phil would just keep picking away at it until he cracked. Still…

Nick closed the book and crossed his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “All right, I’ll tell you.” He pointed a finger at Phil. “But, only if you tell me what this whole thing with the suit is all about first. I remember you bitching the whole time you had to wear that tux at Mandy’s wedding. Mostly on how the tie was strangling you the whole time.”

"This is not the same thing—"

"Uh huh. And who’s avoiding the question now?"

"Am not."

"Are to."

The corners of Phil’s mouth twitched. “Did our brains just get switched with our 12 year old selves?”

"We work for S.H.I.E.L.D.. Anything’s possible now."

"Good point." Phil sighed and pushed his lunch away then glanced around the cafeteria. "And I put the suit on," he said softly enough that Nick had to lean forward to hear him, "because this isn’t the Army anymore, Marcus." He winced slightly. "I mean Nick."

Nodding, Nick shifted so he could rest his arms on the table and joined Phil’s perusal of the room. “Yeah. I know what you mean. And you just answered your own question there, Cheese.” When Phil raised a questioning look, Nick waved a hand. “You’re right; this ain’t our world but we’re stuck with it. And apparently mom thought enough about my old man— who built all this— to name me after the son of a bitch. If I’m gonna do this, might as well embrace the whole kit and caboodle, including this crazy uniform.”

Phil blew out a breath and leaned against the table as well. “Yeah. It’s all fucked up, isn’t it.”

"Damn right it is."

"Still; same job, different day."

Nick shot Phil an annoyed look. “I had a bounty hunter who looked like a skeleton after me, Cheese. That ain’t a different day— that’s the Twilight Zone, man.”

"Yeah well..." He slowly looked Nick up and down. "I’m still pissed you get to wear Cap’s old uniform."

A smug look crossed Nick's face. "That’s cause I look good in it. It’d just hang off your skinny ass."

"You like my skinny ass."

"You got me there but it ain’t gonna fit us both, Cheese."

"Be worth a try."

"How bout this. You can try it on after we get off work. Or at least have fun getting me out of it."

"Deal." Phil smiled and slipped on a pair of black sunglasses. "We probably should get down to the gym to get our S.H.I.E.L.D. hand to hand certification. Give me another chance to kick your ass."

"You can try,"

"Fine. I'll do it when we get off work then."

Nick smiled. “Deal.”


End file.
